Sleeping Beauty Inuyasha
by Yuki-Forever
Summary: Just to warn you. Inuyasha does not end up with Kagome. Sorry, but no. Inuyasha is a cursed prince. Who shall save him? Unfinished.
1. Intro

Once upon a time in feudal era Japan there lived a noble and just demonic king and a beautiful queen. In their reign the land prospered, but all was not well within the royal family., for the demonic queen was not the kind and gentle wife that His Majesty desired. Although this woman bore his child, he longed for someone whom he could love, and soon after the birth of their son, the king found this person. His soul mate.  
  
She was a young maiden from a neighboring village. Knowing nothing of his stature (or wife and child) she soon found herself to be pregnant. There was nothing for the king to do, but confess to his wife. The thought of leaving the human woman seemed a fate worse than death.  
  
Even at the best of times, the queen was not someone to be taken lightly. If you add a newborn son and weeks of not sleeping, you've got yourself a real bitch (and I mean this both literally and figuratively).  
  
Despite the kings best efforts to grovel and beg forgiveness, she would not be calmed. She was infuriated. And when powerful beings such as she are blinded by rage and hatred, terrible things follow.  
  
Muttering under her breath she said, "Upon your youngest child I place a curse which..." After that her words became less comprehensible, but it sounded to the king to be something along the lines of either "...will place him under a deep sleep until broken by the one he is destined to be with" or "...will cause him to become an alcoholic and strip while drinking tequila "  
  
Each of these threats sounded very disturbing and the king was left in a confused state. He continued to ponder the curse long after the door- being slammed repeatedly and refusing to close- was dragged away by his wife.  
  
The king decided that it was most likely the first option rather than the second, but just to be safe he got rid of all the tequila in the kingdom. No son of his would be an alcoholic.  
  
So it was that the second son of the demon king was born a bastard. Unfortunately for everyone, both the king and his mistress where killed early in the boy's life in a freak accident concerning a nail filler and several throwing knives. Although it was not spoke of, the people of the kingdom knew that the previous queen had only two loves; her knives and her claws. Knowing this, no one was willing to raise the king's half breed son and he was shunned away from the kingdom by the terrified fools.  
  
The elder brother, however was now king and receiving such responsibility so early in his childhood caused serious psychological issues which became sadly apparent latter in his life.  
  
And so the tale begins. 


	2. Kikyo

 The youngest son of a now dead king went by the name Inuyasha. He was truly stunning in appearance. With golden eyes and white hair, but he was not happy. After being deserted by everyone whom he had once known and living out his entire childhood in solitude, he had become a sullen adolescent. Saddened by the fact that he could not be accepted by either the demons or humans, Inuyasha was deeply troubled, that is until he met Kikyo. Another tortured soul.

 How Inuyasha and Kiyo met could almost be considered love at first sight. Kikyo, with her ebony hair, was a priestess and a powerful one at that. Now since it was the job of a priestess to destroy any dangerous demons, there where several conflicts to them ever being together.

 When Kikyo fist saw Inuyasha she could have easily slain his. He was alone in the forest and his guard was lowered since he could not sense the presence of the priestess. All she had to do was shot an arrow at his chest. Hitting him would not be a problem for Kikyo. She was known for her remarkable archery and this was an easy target, but Kikyo did not raise her bow. It wasn't something that she could explain, but she knew that she couldn't take his life. She walked away, unable to shake him from her mind.

 Their first real encounter took place several days latter. Kikyo had gone back to the forest to the place where she had first seen him- the demon- hoping for another glance at his face. She could not have been paying attention for by the time Inuyasha was upon her she was taken by surprise. He grabed her from behind. She tried to pull away, but it was no use, He was far to strong for her, so she abruptly stopped moving to save her strength and waited for him to make his move.

 Much to her confusion, he let go.

 "Why were you watching me?" he asked gruffly, proving that he had not been oblivious to her the other day. Kikyo found that she had no answer for him. She was lost. She was lost in his eyes.

 Without realizing what she was doing she reached out and touched his cheek. Inuyasha stepped away and protectively covered his face where her hand had been.

"What the hell was that, wench??"

Kikyo was as startled as he was at her action. Why had she done that? She ran back to her village and cleansed her body in a nearby stream, but she feared that her soul would not be cleansed that easily, for that was where the demon had left his mark.  


	3. Naraku

Kikyo, being the only priestess in the area was guardian of the sacred Shikon jewel. This was a very powerful weapon if placed in the wrong hands, for it could give amazing powers to any demon who possessed it. Demons and humans alike sought the jewel out. To have the Shikon jewel was to have almost infinite powers. To protect it was a very difficult job.  
  
A short while before meeting Inuyasha, Kikyo had had to deal with a human man who had foolishly attempted to still the jewel. In the process of that, he had accidentally set fire to the building and become trapped amongst the flames. If it had not been for Kikyo who had rescued him just in time he would have surely perished.  
  
The thief did not escape unscathed though. His body was covered in burns and he was paralyzed. Kikyo allowed him to stay with her, forgiving him his misdeeds. She took care of him and tried to nurse him back to health. Throughout this time, he fell in love with her, but he knew that she would never return his feelings. She was so beautiful and his body was mutilated with hideous burn marks. When Kikyo left his side knowing that she would come back was the only thing that kept him sane. For Kikyo he could change. She made him want to be a better person. Love is a powerful thing and he was a true romantic.  
  
This was all about to change though, for one day when Kikyo came back to him she was different. She was smiling and more radiant than ever. Then she started talking about a man. A half breed demon no less and the thief saw the look in her eyes. Though she mentioned nothing about her feelings towards him, she was so obviously in love.  
  
When Kikyo went to bed that night the thief seemed to be in a bad mood. Thinking nothing of this Kikyo went to bed, thinking that he should be better by the morning. But when Kikyo returned the thief was gone but the aura of evil and scent of death remained. She cold only conclude that he had been devoured and although it grieved her deeply, she had other things on her mind. Other things such as Inuyasha.  
  
Little did Kikyo know, that thief would be her undoing. He had not been eaten as she supposed. He had called the demons to him and they had come. Not to eat him, but rather to unite. At the cost of most of his human soul the thief had regained his strength and the strength of countless different demons.  
  
So it was that he left Kikyo. Except he didn't really leave her 


	4. Betray Me Oo

 Inuyasha and Kikyo had continued their meetings. At first it seemed that it was just there paths crossing, neither one of them putting a conscious effort into finding the other. It just happened, they would just under some circumstance encounter one another, but soon this soon happened more and more frequently. They started looking for any excuse to meet.

 Inuyasha, who had developed quite a complex after being abandoned as a child, felt happy for the first time since he could remember. Inuyasha and Kikyo seemed to be the perfect pair and they were so much in love. They spent their days talking about anything and everything. From archery to cooking (one of Inuyasha's secret pass times). And sometimes in the moonlight they would kiss until they could kiss no more.

 Although Kikyo wanted desperately for them to be together, she wondered how this could ever be. After all Inu- as she now affectionately called him- was a demon. Even if he wasn't a full demon his lifespan was far greater than hers and she didn't know whether or not she could ever completely trust him, the demon. She wanted him to uses the Shikon jewel to become fully human and for her Inuyasha was willing to do just that.

 So one day Kikyo went to Inu, bring with her the shikon jewel. She was just imagining what beautiful children they would have. Something that always brought a smile to her face. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her back that brought her to her knees. Blood soaked through her robes and standing above her was her darling Inuyasha. Her blood dripped from his claws as he snatched the sacred jewel fro her. And then he was gone.

 Meanwhile, Inuyasha (the real Inuyasha) was unaware of what was happening to Kikyo. He sat, waiting impatiently. He was nervous and didn't like the idea of being human, but he would do anything for that "damn wench" (as he affectionately called her).

 Kikyo appeared from behind a tree. She was staggering and a leaving behind a trail of blood.

"What the he-" He was cut off by one of Kikyo's arrows piercing his chest. He fell to the ground and Kikyo followed suit. As her breathing slowed down and stopped, her last thoughts were of Inuyasha. Inuyasha who had betrayed her.


	5. Sleeping Beauty in the Tower

 When the bored kind Sesshomaru heard of the unfortunate spell his little brother was under he was well, overjoyed. But he decided to do something  about it. So off he went to the forest where Inuyasha still lay. It seemed that no one felt like moving him. Sesshomaru could not help but laugh for someone had drawn on Inuyasha's face. He now had a unibrow and goatee. Sesshomaru had to admit that the goatee had its charms, but it was after all so out of date.

 Now, poor Inuyasha was not dead like just asleep. The arrow embedded in his heart was magical. Inuyasha could only be awakened if someone were to pull the arrow from him. Of course according to the rules of this curse, whoever did that would be fated to be with Inuyasha forever. The lord Sesshomaru decided that it would be in his best interest NOT to pull out that arrow. It wasn't that he didn't like Inuyasha… well; it was that he didn't like Inuyasha. Besides, what would his people think if he married his brother? Even if it was just a half brother.

 Sesshomaru hauled Inuyasha's body into his carriage, making sure not to impale him on one of his talons. That would be a problem for both of them. Not only would the blood ruin his perfect manicure, Inuyasha would probably end up dead. Killing his brother while she wasn't conscious hardly seemed fair, it was just too easy.

 So off they went to the castle where Sesshomaru had his servants/minions place Inuyasha in the highest tower. There to remain until rescued from his ageless sleep. The only questin was; now that Kikyo was no more, would anyone actually want to rescue him? Or would he just stay up there forever. Things were not looking good for Inuyasha. You never know what someone might do to him while he's sleeping. Not to point any fingers… Jaken. 


	6. I can't think of a title

 Now that Naraku- having destroyed both Inuyasha and Kikyo- was kind of sad and lonely. The more that he thought about it the more he regretted killing them. After all, what was he supposed to do now?

 He filled up the hours of his day with meaningless killing and compulsive eating. It was a sad sight indeed. Until one day he heard something very interesting. It seems that Inuyasha had not really died. Rather he was under a powerful enchantment and locked away in the castle of the great Sesshomaru. Having nothing better to do, he set off to find Inuyasha. Maybe he could keep him and torture him and oh the possibilities. Naraku almost smiled.

 So it was that Naraku set off for Sesshomaru's castle wearing his white baboon suit, which he knew, made him look very sexy and evil. Not in the least bit deranged. Making fast headway, he was soon passing through the castle where Inuyasha had been shot. He suddenly felt a strange presence, watching him. It felt like… Kikyo, but that was impossible. He had killed her with his very own claws. It was Kikyo though, or at least Kikyo's spirit. She had not been able to rest in peace because of Inuyasha.

 "Kikyo," he said in his emotionless voice.

"Ricky Martin??" she asked, starting to blush.

"What? Who is this Rick Martin?" Naraku was hurt; she didn't recognize him. Then he remembered the monkey suit and removed the hood. Kikyo continued to stare at him blankly, so Naraku decided that maybe it was for the best that she didn't recognize him.

"I am going to Inuyasha," Naraku said enigmatically. Kikyo said nothing, but when Naraku started walking again he saw Kikyo floating behind him.

"Kukukuku," was the evil laugh of the evil baboon. Kikyo was disturbed, but mildly amused.

 At the end of the forest was a well and beside the well was a young maiden in a strange and (in Naraku's opinion) tacky outfit. Upon seeing her Kikyo started to hiss uncontrollably.

 "Kill her," said the hissing ghost in fear. Naraku was unable to refuse and lashed out at the girl, killing her instantly. She never had a chance. As she dropped to the ground, Naraku noticed something that he hadn't before. The girl was identical to Kikyo. That must have been what Kikyo was afraid of.

 As Naraku was looking confusedly from Kikyo to the stranger, Kikyo slowly approached the her. She touched the girl's shoulder tentatively and her hand went right through her. The rest of her quickly followed that hand and within seconds the body abruptly sat up.

"Kikyo?" asked Naraku, startled.

"Mmm." said the girl who was now Kikyo. "Thank you for getting me this body." Just then, the clothing that Naraku had clawed apart in the process of killing the girl fell off revealing the girl's/Kikyo's chest. And what a chest it was, thought Naraku..

 Without thinking, Naraku bent down and embraced Kikyo. She tilted her head up and her buried her lips in his. Finally, after all this time of longing for her he was kissing her, but his mind was not on Kikyo at this moment. His eyes were closed and in his mind he saw Inuyasha. He pictured that he was no longer kissing Kikyo, but instead he was kissing Inuyasha. And now he was slipping Inu the tongue.

 It seems that Kikyo's mind was not on whom she was kissing either for when it was over, it was Inuyasha's name that she muttered under her breath.


	7. Naraku goes to Sesshomaru's Castle

 That night Naraku and the girl who Kikyo possessed lay side by side in the wilderness. Kikyo was breathing deeply- asleep- and Naraku was left to ponder out his newfound feelings. The more that he thought about it now it all started to make sense. Through out all that time he had spent watching Kikyo and Inuyasha together he had seen how Inuyasha had treated Kikyo. He was wonderful and he had such a sweet face, not to mention great body. Naraku had not wanted Kikyo as he had assumed. He wanted to be her. It had taken a kiss to bring him to this startling realization.

 So Naraku- for the second time- killed Kikyo. He hoped that this time at least she could rest in peace. He was sorry to do this, but for Inuyasha to see Kikyo alive would ruin his chances at winning Inuyasha over. After disposing of the body, Naraku quickly made his way to Sesshomaru's castle.

 The guards at the door were fairly weak as they were mostly just for show. Through the gates Naraku went and into the main castle. There sat Sesshomaru who had heard him coming. For a long time they looked at each other, unmoving, wondering who would win if they went into battle at that moment. Both were waiting for the other to make his move.

 "Why are you here? In MY castle," Sesshomaru asked finally.

 "I'm here for your brother," was the cold reply.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, but seemed content with the answer. He tossed Naraku a key and pointed in the direction of the tower where the half demon lay sleeping With the key, Naraku hurried off and Sesshomaru was alone again. To anyone who didn't know Sesshomaru it would have almost sounded like he was laughing. And who know, maybe he was.

 As Naraku raced up the stairs to his sleeping beauty, doubts arouse. What if Inuyasha could never love him? No, he would make Inuyasha love him. Although it might take a while. Stubborn Inuyasha.

 At the top of the stairs, there lay Inuyasha in a heart shaped bed.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you don't like the idea of Inuyasha and Naraku together… don't read any further. There is shonen ai in the next chapter. If that offends you please stop. I might create an alternate ending latter with Kikyo and Inuyasha, but don't get your hopes up for Inu/Kag. Um… sorry?. Bye.


End file.
